In Her Daughters Eyes
by Kaylarea
Summary: Saras daughter is fighting for her life, will Sara be able to catch who hurt her? And save her daughter?
1. Chapter 1

"I'll meet you at the car." Grissom had told her. So what's on the agenda today? Homicide? Suicide? B&E? Please let it be the latter of these three choices. Sara thought as she pulled on her coat to follow Grissom out with Nick and Greg in tow.

She was so tired, all she had done this week was pull doubles and all she wanted to do was go home and curl up in bed with her daughter, her Leah. Of course some people would say that a sixteen year old should still curl up with her mother and watch movies, but Sara and Leah didn't care. It had always been Sara and Leah against the world and Sara didn't see that changing any day soon, and that was just fine with her.

"You awake up there?" Nick teased her from the back seat as she climbed in. "I wish." she muttered as Grissom started to drive to the scene. Once there they split up, Nick and Greg outside, Sara and Gil inside. Upon entering the house Sara felt on edge, something wasn't right and she knew it however, she didn't know what that was.

"Are you alright?" Gil asked her. "Yeah I'm fine." she mumbled as she walked down the hallway to one of the bedrooms, what she saw made her heart stop. There was a female on the bed, she was tied at her hands and feet, dressed in only her underclothes and had two apparent stab wounds to her abdomen, she was still alive but that's not what shook Sara, it was who was on the bed.

"Leah." she whispered before everything caught up with her. "Gil!" she shrieked as she ran to untie Leah and try to stop the bleeding. "Honey can you hear me? It's mom, say something!" Sara commanded as she pressed a towel to her daughters abdomen.

"Sara what's going…." Gil trailed off as walked into the room.

"Dial 911, now!" Sara yelled at him. By now Nick and Greg were inside because of Sara's screams.

"Are you two alright?" Nick asked until he saw what was going on.

"An ambulance is on the way." Grissom informed whoever was listening. Sara only nodded.

"Well don't just stand there, help untie her! Be careful, evidence." She said to Nick and Greg as she continued to try to stop the bleeding.

"Honey, come on, stay with me! Please I can't loose you, don't do this to me! Damn it open your eyes!" At the interaction between Sara and Leah all three men shared confused looks. Leah using all the strength she had left opened her eyes and locked them with her mothers.

"Yes, keep those beautiful green eyes open and on me, you're going to be just fine, paramedics are almost here, stay with me baby." Sara cooed.

"Mom…toes…so …cold." Leah managed to sputter out. Sara grew even more concerned at the amount of blood lose her daughter had suffered and now that Leah was going cold panic set into Sara, but she knew she had to keep it together, her daughter needed her.

"No, no, no. You're going to be fine." Sara promised Leah before she was pushed aside by paramedics, whisking Leah up and out to an ambulance. After Leah was gone Sara marched over to Gil.

"Keys, I need the keys to the Denali." she managed to say through her worry.

"Sara you can't leave." he said.

"Why the hell not?!" Sara yelled at him.

"You're evidence, we need your clothes." he said softly.

"Fine, do it fast, because you don't seem to be comprehending that my daughter is fighting for her life and I'm not there!" She yelled as she stripped off her clothes and placed them in separate bags before slipping on sweats and a tank top from her kit.

"Here Sara I'll drive you." Nick offered leading her out to the car.

**Okay what do you think? Leave me a review please! I'd love to continue this story but only if you all will continue reading. Hit the little button and give your thoughts! Thanks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own CSI.

**Nick was trying to keep his mind on the road as he drove to the hospital, but he couldn't help himself, he needed to know about Leah. **

"**Hey, Sar, I know you must be stressed right now, but can I just ask…"**

"**Who Leah is?" Sara interrupted with a small smile, she and Nick had always been able to communicate without words.**

"**Yeah." he finished.**

"**She was my miracle, I had wanted a baby for sometime, and the adoption agency had kept refusing my paperwork because of my childhood, despite the fact that I had done everything they told me, counseling, everything, I even changed to days. But they still didn't except it, this time saying I was too young." Sara stopped for a moment waiting to see if Nick wanted her to go on, he smiled and nodded.**

"**So being the healthy, early college graduate and CSI for two years, that I was, I looked into artificial insemination, I didn't really care what others thought, I still had quite a lot of my scholarship money left, because I graduated early, so I could pay for it, I tried three times, each time I miscarried." she said starting to tear up.**

"**Sara I'm so sorry, you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." Nick said concerned for his friend.**

"**No, it's fine, I need to tell someone, and I'm really sorry I never mentioned her before, hell maybe her and Linds could've had play-dates. Anyway, that didn't work, then one day I got a phone call from someone who was looking for an adoptive family for her child, and she had contacted the same agency I had, and she saw my file, because they hadn't thrown it out yet. The agency tried to get her to reconsider, but she refused." Sara said as she unbuckled, so they could try to navigate the hospital.**

"**She came over and told me she had looked at other applicants and she wanted me to raise her daughter."**

"**I don't mean to pry but why was she giving her baby up?" Nick asked as he guided Sara down a hallway.**

"**Because she was sixteen and scared as hell, her life situation wasn't much better than mine was growing up and she decided she wanted more for her child and she thought I could give her that, so we signed the papers and I prayed for nine months straight that she wouldn't back out, and that the baby would be alright. On March 22nd**** my prayers were answered, Leah was born, tiny but healthy as could be, and I was able to take her home, and be the mom I'd always wanted to be." Sara finished.**

"**Wow, Sara I'm happy for you, I'm sure she'll be alright, let's go see if we can find her doctor." Nick said taking her hand gently.**

"**Okay, she is in surgery at the moment, so I guess we sit and wait." Nick said as they sat down.**

"**And I answer your other questions, come on I can tell they are there and I think you all deserve to know, especially since I hid her." Sara said.**

**Nick smiled before continuing, "So what happened to her birth mother?"**

"**I'm not sure, I tried to keep in touch with her, but she thought it would be easier if we didn't communicate anymore sine Leah was legally mine, the last thing she asked was that I make her middle name be Amy, after her, so she would always be a part if her. I thought that was more than fair, so I did as she asked." Sara answered.**

"**That's an incredible story Sara, I'm glad you were able to be the mom you always wanted." Nick said squeezing her hand.**

"**Thanks, but that's not what's incredible, she is." Sara whispered, hoping to anything and everything that Leah would pull through.**

"**Miss Sidle?" a doctor asked a few moments later.**

"**Yes?" Sara answered hoping to her feet.**

"**Your daughter is just fine, we stitched her back up and did a blood transfusion, as well as a sexual assault kit, in a few weeks the stitches will dissolve, and because of that there will be very little scarring. She is awake and asking for you. I don't see any reason why she shouldn't be just fine." the doctor reassured her.**

"**Thank you." she told the doctor before turning to Nick, who was greeting the rest of the team. "Please explain everything to them, I'm going to see Leah, ask Catherine to talk to the doctor about Leah's sexual assault kit. Thank you for everything."**

"**No problem Sara I will do that, you go be with your baby." he said giving her a hug.**

"**Leah?" Sara whispered walking onto the hospital room.**

"**Mom." she responded from the bed, Sara's heart broke at the sight of her daughter all bruised and mangled.**

"**Oh, you scared me so much, I'm so glad you're alright." Sara said hugging Leah softly, so as not to upset the stitches.**

"**I was scared too mom, really scared, I'm glad you got there in time." Leah responded choking up softly.**

"**It's okay, it's okay." Sara cooed as she ran her hand through Leah's soft blond curls, and watched her fall asleep.**

**After Leah was asleep she went to see the rest of the team who now being filled in on everything were waiting for Sara to return.**

"**How is your little girl doing?" Grissom asked looking at Sara with more care than he had ever done.**

"**She will be fine physically, emotionally however I'm not so sure about, she's sleeping now, so you'll have to get her statement tomorrow." Sara told him.**

"**No, that's perfectly fine, I'm so very sorry Sara." he said pulling her in for a hug.**

"**Thank you, please tell me you have a lead on who may have done this."**

"**Wendy is working overtime to get all the samples processed, we had to tell her about Leah, so she know who was who, but so far we have your DNA, Leah's and an unknown male, that we are trying to identify." Gil told her.**

"**And the kit?" Sara asked softly not really wanting to know the result.**

"**It was negative, she wasn't raped." Gil said reassuringly. Sara breathed a little easier at that.**

"**Thank you all for coming, I appreciate it, but you should get some rest, I'm going to stay with Leah." Sara told the rest of the team. They all gave her hugs and said they would see her later, except for Grissom.**

"**You should go too." Sara told him.**

"**No, Sara I know you better than you'd like to think, and I know the last thing you want right to be right now is alone. So why don't you tell me about Leah, we've got all night." Gil said.**

**Sara smiled and took his hand and lead him back to Leah's room, she placed a soft kiss on her head before she held her hand and sat down with Gil.**

"**Thank you." She said with a smile.**

"**It's no problem." he said returning her smile.**

"**So what do you want to know?" she started.**

**Okay so what do you think? Please leave me a lovely review! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Gil stayed with Sara the entire night, only ever leaving to get them something to eat. Sara had always known him as a friend, but he really proved it that night. Leah never stirred once she was asleep, even when the nurse came to change her bandages, at first this scared Sara but then she was grateful for Leah's medically induced slumber, knowing that without it she wouldn't have slept at all.

The next morning however the pain meds had wore off and she began to wake up. Sara could tell she wasn't sure what emotion to show, she was in pain, but she had never been one to complain plus she was uncomfortable at being in a hospital, plus she was scared. Her wide alarmed eyes seemed to mirror Sara's.

"Hey baby just relax, it's alright I'm here." Sara said as she brushed Leah's hair out of her face. Leah didn't respond she just tried to roll over which was deemed impossible due to the stitches. She winced at the pain but didn't make a sound, before turning her head away from Sara and Gil to look out the window. Sara wasn't sure what to do, she reached for Leah's hand, but Leah pulled it away and folded up by her chest.

"Leah?" Sara asked softly, to get nothing but a tear running down Leah's cheek in response. At this Gil carefully lead Sara out into the hall.

"What was that?" Sara asked scared and hurt.

"I'm sure she is dealing with a lot emotionally, I wouldn't take it personally, put yourself in her situation, would you be willing to let people touch you after what she went through?" Gil asked pulling Sara into a hug.

"You're right, I wouldn't want to be touched either, but I want to know what happened, so I can help her. I'm her mother I'm supposed to be able to protect her and I obviously already messed that up. I just want her to be alright." Sara whispered into Gil's chest.

"Sara I'm sure you're a fantastic mother and I'm confidant that in time Leah will feel comfortable opening up to you again, it's just going to take a while. The doctor said that you could take her home today, so I'll go get the paperwork, you go get her dressed." Gil said releasing Sara.

Sara walked back into Leah's room, she hadn't moved at all, and grabbed the bag of clothes she asked Catherine to bring over for her. "Honey, the doctors said you can come home today, so we need to get you into some clothes." Sara said coming closer to Leah.

Leah nodded and tried to sit up on her own but wasn't able to, so Sara helped move her so she was sitting on the very edge of the bed. "Okay, you think you can get the tank top on yourself?" Sara asked as she handed the black spaghetti strap top to Leah.

"Yes." Leah responded and removed the hospital gown to reveal her bare chest, Sara had to try not to make a sound as the bruises and stitches became visible for the first time. Leah managed to get the top on and cover her bare skin, but Sara had to help her pull on the black velour sweat pants. Sara held most of Leah's weight as she pulled the pants on. It took all the strength Leah had not to scream as her mother pulled the pants onto her body.

When Gil came back in Leah was in the sweats, top and flip-flops and was pulling on the pants matching sweater.

"Okay we've got her discharge papers and the dreaded wheel chair." Gil said as he entered the room. This caused Leah to smile softly.

"Will you help her into that while I sign these?" Sara asked as she reached for the papers Gil held in his hand.

"Sure, hello Leah I'm Gil." he said as he reached towards her and helped her slide off the bed and held her weight as she walked slowly to the chair. Once there Leah said, "Hi, nice to meet you and thanks."

"No problem." Gil said giving her a warm smile, which she returned tentatively. They then walked to the exit and then to the car. Back at Sara and Leah's home, it became apparent that Leah wouldn't be able to carry herself to the door, so after lots of refusing his help Sara picked up her tiny Five one, eighty- eight pound daughter and carried her to the door that Gil had opened for them, and placed Leah on the couch. After which she turned back to Gil.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done, you've no idea what it means to me." She said giving his a kiss in the cheek, before continuing, "I know you need to get her statement and whatnot, so maybe you and Brass could come over later, once she's eaten and rested a little bit?"

"It was no problem Sara really, she's a lovely girl. Yes, we'll stop by, in a while." he assured her.

"Gil, um, I don't know what the exact aftermath effects will be on Leah but I'm sure they won't be good, and I can't miss anymore work, is there anyway we can clear it so that I can just stay in the lab, and have Leah come with me? I'm sure that's all the separation anxiety will allow, for both of us." Sara asked weakly.

"I'm sure I can arrange something like that and clear it with Ecklie. I understand the situation and I'll do everything I can, to do this for you, the team might need some explanation though, is that alright?" Gil asked her.

"Yeah that's perfectly fine, thanks again, I'll see you and Brass later." she said giving him a hug, before going inside as he left.

Sara entered her home to find Leah on the couch laid down with her face in the pillow letting the tears fall. Sara made her way over and scooted under Leah so she was holding her and ran her hand through her hair in comfort with one hand, and with the other grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Joe it's Sara, yeah, yeah Leah and I are okay, listen I need a large pizza, with extra cheeses, don't forget the bread." she said before hanging up.

"Shhh, honey It's okay, mom's here, everything will be okay, I promise I won't let anyone or anything hurt you ever again." Sara promised as she laid a kiss on Leah's head. Leah grabbed her mom's hand and held it, before whispering, "I'm sorry, so sorry. Please, I love you."

Sara's throat caught and her voice became thick, "You've nothing to be sorry for you didn't do anything wrong, I love you too, always." Sara knew then she was going to catch who did this no matter what she had to do. Leah was to important, she would always be Sara's number one priority. No matter what.

"I love you kid, so much." Sara whispered as she hugged Leah closer to her chest.

**Okay, what do you think? I know some of you will think the pizza thing is odd but whenever something was going bad in my life and I needed to cry my mom would hold me on the couch and let me cry then we'd order pizza, because we didn't do that often. So that was a shout out to my own mother. Please tell me what you think ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Leah are you going to be ready to talk to Gil and Jim?" Sara asked form behind the counter in the kitchen that she was standing behind that overlooks the living room.

"Yeah I'll be fine, when are they getting here? Because I need to go down the hall if you catch my drift." Leah called back to her mother.

"In about twenty minutes, you need any help?" Sara answered.

"No, I've got it." Leah grumbled stubbornly as she very slowly and painfully made her way down the hall, each movement of her legs, pulling at the stitches causing more pain than what she was already in. After using the restroom and washing her face she pulled her long blond curls up into a messy ponytail. She hobbled back to the couch and was greeted with a cup of tea, as her mom sat down next to her.

"You know I'm here for you, and you'll be okay." Sara told her sensing Leah, starting to tense up.

"Yeah I know, and thanks." Leah replied with a small smile. A few moments later the front doorbell was rung and Sara led Gil and Brass inside.

"Hello, Leah, how are you feeling?" Gil asked her as he sat down on the other couch that was occupied by Sara and Leah.

"I'm doing alright, a little sore." Leah lied clearly trying to downplay everything, even though not biologically connected, that was one thing she defiantly had in common with Sara was the need to not be pitied.

"Hi, Leah, I'm Jim Brass and I'm with him." Jim said sitting next to Gil, Leah said hi and gave him a smile, he seemed nice enough to her.

"Okay, Leah, we need you tell us everything that happened. Don't feel rushed or anything." Sara said softly.

Leah took a deep breath, "I was heading out my car, I had just finished cleaning the house and was going to get stuff from dinner, I had just unlocked my door, then something was clamped over my face from behind, it went black from there, when I woke up I was in a house tied up on the bed and a man was pacing back and forth at the foot, muttering about how "they were taking too long."

She stopped to wipe away the few tears that were trying to escape, Sara rubbing her back soothingly, before continuing. "Then someone pulled into the drive way, or he thought they did, and he stabbed me and said that I was lucky, that it was only because of my mother that, I didn't end up like the other girls, Holly, Anna, and Elinor. He didn't say anything else, he just left a note over by my clothes, and climbed out the window. Then I was blacking out repeatedly, the last thing I remember before waking up this morning was mom holding me, and trying to get me to talk to her."

By now Leah was crying softly into Sara's shoulder. Sara didn't know what to say so she just held Leah close.

"Okay, Sara I got all I need, thanks." Jim said getting up to leave giving Sara a small squeeze, on the shoulder, Gil however, stayed behind.

"Sara, do you think I could take a look at Leah's car, the note we found at the scene, was only half of one, and we think he left the first part somewhere else, probably in her vehicle." Gil explained.

"Yeah, no problem, keys are on the counter, hers are the four on the brass ring." Sara replied.

Gil was only gone a few minutes before coming back inside with, a half sheet of paper and a few prints.

"Sara I'm afraid you and Leah, won't be able to stay here tonight, you both need to pack a bag and come down to the lab, with me, we will discuss, some things there." he told her, softly choosing his words carefully, so not to upset either one of them anymore.

Confused, but willing to do what was needed, Sara carefully got up off the couch, "Will you help get her to the car, while I get our stuff?" she asked.

"Absolutely." Gil replied, walking over to aid Leah, who, by now was used to the help. A little over a half an hour later, they were walking into the crime lab, well Sara was, Gil was carrying Leah. He set her up in his office on the couch, with her pillows, blankets and he even swiped the TV from the break room for her, he didn't want to be bored or worried, so he was trying to keep her occupied.

"Okay, baby I'm right down the hall if you need me, you've got my number, and the bathroom is just around the corner, so if you need anything, anything at all just call me." Sara said a little worried at leaving her alone.

Gil noticing this, said softly, after they left the room, "We'll send Wendy in there with her, I think they'll get along besides, Wendy will enjoy it."

Sara simply nodded as they entered the break room to look over the evidence with the team.

**I know it was short, and I'm sorry, next chapter will be longer, promise! Please be kind and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**See how reviewing will make me update sooner? Lol. I know my last chapter hid a lot of information but don't worry all will be explained in this chapter, so thank you for the reviews, they make my day, so this is In Her Daughters Eyes chapter five. ;)**

Sara and Gil entered the layout room where all the evidence they had so far was laid out in front of them, Gil adding the most recent pile of processed evidence to it. Sara was little behind on what was going on, due to being home with Leah, so she asked if they would fill her in.

"Okay, well with the other half of the note that was found in Leah's vehicle we were able to understand the message he left with her stuff at the crime scene. Together you get, uh, well you get this." Nick said uneasily as he handed her the photocopied notes side by side, they read;

_Okay CSI's want to play a game? I do and since I'm so nice I'm going to go first, I'll spare your CSI Sidle's daughters life-for now, but you have to give me what I want. Now I assume that little brat told you about Holly, Anna and Elinor, well you might know their names but do you know how they are connected to the Sidle girls? I suggest you find out soon, or things could get ugly, your deadline is Tuesday at three._

_Oh, yeah, just so you know I'd sleep with one eye open if I was you, Sidle, you never know when, or where I might come for that baby girl of yours._

_32394-6006_

Sara couldn't breath, she couldn't move, hell she didn't even know what to think. Who could she have pissed off this bad to do something like this to not just her but Leah as well?

"Sara could the numbers at the bottom of the page be phone number of someone you know or were contact with recently?" Greg asked softly.

Sara studied the numbers closely, they didn't look familiar to her at all. "I don't know Greg they don't look one I know." she responded.

"We did get prints from Leah's car, hers, yours and an unknown person, probably our suspects, but we've no DNA from him at either scene, he must be wearing gloves, because there were no prints at the house. We also don't have what he used to stab Leah." Gil filled in the rest of the information.

"So we've got a threatening note and a few prints and my emotionally, not to mention physically scarred daughter and that's it?" Sara asked her temper rising.

"No, that's not all we have we have you." Gil said.

"What?" Sara asked as she ran her hand through her hair, in frustration, "I don't know anymore than you do!"

"Yes, you do, you know or knew who Holly, Anna, and Elinor are. That might be what we need, so Sara I need you to think really hard, and my guess he is related to these other females that were somehow connected to you and Leah. So go back to when you were trying to have a baby, adoption people, advocates, CPS, all of that, see if anyone comes to mind, it might solve our case, and find who wants to hurt you and Leah." Gil said gently.

Sara didn't even get a chance to respond before Leah's screams, mixed with Wendy's were heard down the hall, Sara was out the door faster than the others. She entered Gil's office gun drawn, to find Wendy on the floor, unconscious and Leah was on her knees, as a man had a hold oh her hair, pulling it tight, so she couldn't move, her stitches had opened up and the blood was seeping onto her white shirt. Her face showed she was in total fear.

"Let, her go, now!" Sara bellowed at the man.

"You really think one gun is going to scare me, like you'd shoot me anyways, besides all I'm doing is delivering a message from a dear friend of mine." the man replied with an evil smile. Sara stepped closer, "I said let her go."

The man pulled Leah's head to the side, causing her tiny body to jerk to side making her whimper in pain, and he placed a knife to her throat, "Now I don't really want to have to do this, I was told not to, but, you just might leave me no choice." he said as he pressed it to her throat.

Sara didn't miss a beat, she fired twice hitting him directly in the heart, each time. "I told you to let her go." The man fell backward, taking Leah with him, once he was down, Sara ran to Leah's side, and Gil, ran to check on Wendy, while, Greg and Nick, got the man.

Sara was waiting for Al to finish up working on Leah, when Sara remembered the man said he was delivering a message and went back to Gil's office, sure enough there was piece of paper on the ground, it made Sara run faster than ever, back to Leah and Gil.

_That was just a warning, I knew you'd shoot him, you are a mother after all, but what happens when you're not there with your child, you cant undo._

_1287459_

**Okay so what do you think? Leave me a nice review! I'll update sooner! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**After the horrible incident that occurred while Leah wasn't with Sara, Sara decided that she would still work the case because they couldn't solve it without her. However Leah would be with her at all times. So today she and the team were in the layout room, with Leah on Gil's couch. Sara had, had Nick and Greg move it into the room with them.**

"**Okay Sar, Holly? Ringing any bell?" Nick asked. **

**Sara closed her eyes concentrating very hard, "I recognize the name, I just can't get a face." she said exasperated, they had been at this all day. This is when Leah spoke up.**

"**Mom, I'm adopted so aren't my files on the computer and the hard copies you've kept? I mean I don't understand all the legal stuff that goes on in an adoption, but I do know that it is a long process with lots of signatures needed, so maybe those names are in there."**

**Sara's head perked up, "That's brilliant, why didn't I think of that? Gil can I have the keys to your file cabinet?" she asked as she walked over to him. He handed her the keys and when she returned she had her arms full of files. **

"**Okay everybody, take a file and start looking up names." Sara instructed the team as she sat down next to Leah.**

"**All this stuff is about me?" Leah asked in aw.**

"**Yes, that's why we kept it here so it was safe."**

"**Wow mom, I never knew what you went through to get me." Leah said after reading over a file.**

"**It was all worth it baby girl, I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Sara said as she lightly squeezed Leah's hand with a smile.**

"**Hey I think I have something." Greg said as he walked over to Sara.**

"**Do you remember this being taken?" he asked as Sara looked over the worn photo.**

"**Yes, it was the first photo ever taken of Leah and I." She responded.**

"**Well do you remember who Holly was, she took the picture?"**

"**Yes, yes! She was the nurse that helped deliver Leah!" Sara said glad she finally remembered someone.**

"**Okay good were making progress, we now know who Holly is, and how she is connected."**

"**Yeah but where does that lead us?" Catherine asked.**

**No one got a chance to answer, because Judy came in and handed an unmarked envelope only addressed to Sara she read at aloud:**

_**I know you've figured out who Holly was, but she was only the second clue, did you figure out the first? I told you we were playing a game, and it looks like I'm winning, however I am fair, so I'll give you a hint, the first clue starts with your daughters middle name. Also I thought you might enjoy these. I'm closer than you think, and Leah I'd be very, very careful, who I allow near me, never know when someone from your past might show up.**_

_**871366**_

**Along with the letter, faded photographs fell out of the envelope, what was in them, made Sara start to hyperventilate and Leah to cry. The photos were of Sara and Leah in there own home, weeks before the accident in all various manners of being.**

"**How the hell did he get into my home?" Sara sputtered out. As she handed the contents of the envelope over to Gil.**

"**Sara take another look at these numbers, I've figured out the ones from the first two letters tell me if I'm wrong, but isn't Leah's birthday March 23 1994? Your address in 1994 was 6006 Redding Lane, and the code on Leah's adoption papers were 1287459." Gil stated calmly.**

"**Oh my goodness, you're right, but how would he have gotten that information the only people that have it are me, the state and Peyton." Sara wondered out loud.**

"**Peyton?" Leah asked.**

"**Your birth mother." Sara answered her as she enveloped Leah in a hug, trying to calm her fears.**

"**Wait, so the person who is doing this, must have contact with Leah's birth mother. It makes since, how else would they have been able to know all of this?" Nick mused.**

"**Exactly, Sara we need her Last name so we can look her up." Gil said.**

"**Um, it was, Peyton Renolds." Sara answered.**

"**Since he likes your personal information, Leah, Sara do you know what the 871366 would be?" Greg asked.**

"**It's my school ID number." Leah whispered from her spot leaning into Sara's side.**

**Everyone left the room then, to look something or someone up, except Jim, Sara and Leah.**

"**Mom, I know you've only told me parts about how and why I was adopted and who my birth parents are, but I think I have a right to know that entire truth, especially if there is some crazy guy willing to use at all against us. I'm scared just like you, but I need you know." Leah asked her mom softly.**

**Sara bit her lip, "I knew this day would come, I just hoped it would come under happy terms." Sara said.**

"**I know mom, but it needs to happen." **

"**I know, you're right. I'll tell you but I need to do something first. So stay here and I'll be right back. Jim stay with her." Sara said as she headed out of the layout room. Wishing she had another option, any other option than the one she was going to have to use.**

**So what do you think? You enjoying it? Let me know! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Gil!" Sara said out of breath as she entered his office, "I need your help."

He looked up first surprised then worried at the look on her face, "Sara are you alright? What do you need?" he asked.

"It's Leah, Gil, she wants the truth."

"Truth?" he asked desperately hoping he was misunderstanding Sara.

"About her creation and adoption." she admitted, letting her head fall.

"Oh, dear." Gil said sitting down.

"I know what we agreed upon all those years ago, and I've stuck by that, she doesn't know anything, but the way this case is going, and how he is attacking all this information is meaning things are going to get ugly, real fast. Especially if she doesn't know. We agreed for her to only know she was adopted, I am her mother and that was that. But I thing she might by safer knowing the truth." Sara said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I know, Sara, I've thought about that as well, and I never had any doubt in my mind, that you would keep your word, and truth be told it's killed me not being able to watch her grow up. Only knowing what you tell me, and give me. And you've always kept me informed, but what we decided on, stands, you my not be her mother biologically, but you are still her mother. And I never thanked you for raising my daughter." Gil said.

"Gil, please, we need to tell her, before this gets out of hand." Sara said pleadingly.

"I know, come here." Gil said as he enveloped her in hug. "Let's go talk with her, hopefully she won't hate me."

Sara and Gil walked back into the layout room hand in hand, and each sat down next to Leah.

"Mom, are you alright?" she asked at the sight of them.

"Yeah, baby I'm fine, it's just what we have to tell you, about your adoption and parents, is complicated and messy, so it's hard for me to discuss, but you have a right to know. So are you ready?" Sara answered her.

Leah nodded softly.

"Seventeen years ago, I moved here. I decided to come to college here, so I did, and I graduated and got a job here. But what no one knew was I was in love with my boss and he loved me back. However, when his ex-girlfriend, informed us she was pregnant, but didn't want the baby, and was going to give it up for adoption, Gil and I had some decisions to make." Sara said, then paused to let Leah absorb what she had said.

"Your boss? Gil? So, so you're my father?" Leah asked astonished looking over at Gil.

"Yes, I am. Please let us finish explaining, then you can ask us anything you want." Gil said to Leah softly, before turning to Sara to make sure it was alright if he continued the explanation.

"Your mother, Sara, and I were dating, and completely in love with each other, when Peyton Reynolds, my ex-girlfriend informed me she was three months pregnant and that she didn't want the baby, you. But I did, but I knew, I couldn't raise you by myself or ask Sara to be your mother. But she knew the situation, and had always wanted kids, so Peyton and I allowed Sara to legally adopt you, and be your mother. And I decided to step out of the picture, to give you the best possible life. We thought we were making the best decision for all involved, you especially." Gil finished.

Leah, wasn't sure what to say for a while, but finally managed to ask, "Let me get this straight, my biological mother didn't want me, you two did, so you let your girlfriend adopt me, but you never wanted contact with me? And you lied about my parents?"

"Leah, we're so sorry, I loved you from the moment I saw you, but I knew I couldn't provide for you in the ways you needed. Sara could, and has. You are an amazing young woman, with a mother who loves you and would do anything for you, and a father that would too, despite, how you got here." Gil said.

"Please, don't be mad at us. We love you and just wanted to keep you safe." Sara pleaded reaching for Leah, and was surprised when Leah embraced her in a hug. Tears, softly rolling down her cheeks she said, "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better mom, regardless of weather or not I share DNA with you."

Sara hugged her back, "Oh baby, you've no idea. I love you so much kid."

As they parted Leah turned to Gil, "Thank you, for wanting me, and for letting me have an amazing mother. I wouldn't have had that, were it not for you. And I'd like to get to know my dad, if he's alright with it."

Gil wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry, so instead he embraced her and whispered in her ear, "Of, course I wanted you, how could I not? I'd love to get to know my daughter."

They parted, and Leah asked, "I know this was hard for you, but if I could, why didn't she want me? Peyton?"

"Peyton?" Sara was surprised at her for using her first name.

"Yes, Peyton, that's her name, I'm not about to start calling her mom, I've already got one of those, and a pretty great one at that." Leah said giving Sara a wink.

"Truthfully, she loved the alcohol, more than anything, else. We fought to keep her sober throughout her pregnancy. After you were born, we lost touch with her. All we cared about was you." Gil answered.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for finally telling me the truth, I love you." she told them giving them a hug, before leaving to use the restroom.

Sara turned to Gil, "You made one amazing kid."

"No, we did." he said giving her a kiss.

**Okay, so I hope you all understood what happened, if not message me and I'll explain it more for you. Did I surprise you? Leah was actually Gil's but he loved her and Sara. Anyways, leave me a review, please! Or I'll cry.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sara we've got another note." Gil said coming back into the layout room.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sara grumbled as she reached out her hand to read the words written on the paper.

_I know you've told your darling baby girl the truth about were she came from. That must be hard for her to understand, what with her real 'mom' not being in the picture and 'dad' never ever being there. All she had was you, but what if that was to change? Then what would Leah do? No mommy, no daddy. Oh dear. For playing a game you suck. I think it's safe to say, I'm winning. And I'm a hell of a lot closer than you think. If I were you, I'd think very hard about my next move, you never know what could happen._

"What the hell? This note is all backwards. No numbers, no letters, nothing. Just weird threats, and he knows about our conversations with Leah." Sara said exasperated as she gave the note back to Gil.

"What do we do now?" she asked looking very lost.

" I'm not sure Sara. I've never worked a case this distanced yet close to the people being threatened." Gil answered.

"I'm sick of this. My daughter is terrified to sleep at night, and I've no idea who is behind this." Sara admitted.

"I know, me too. But we will figure this out. We've already excluded the names that were submitted in previous notes, or ways of communication. All that leaves who knows about this, is me, you, Leah, and Peyton."

"Peyton." Sara said out loud confusing Gil.

"What about her?" Gil asked.

"That bitch is toying with us. You said it yourself, she's the only one who could know, but we forgot about her boyfriend, who she tried to use to convince you the baby was his, not yours, so she could do whatever she wanted to with Leah. But you didn't believe her, and he did. That explains why he would help her, he thinks we've kidnapped his child." Sara ranted as she moved to the computer to try to locate Peyton.

Gil was silent for a moment, processing all this, "Oh, my, you're right. You've got to be."

"Damn right I am, now do you remember his name, because we've got unknown prints, they might be his." Sara said still working in the computer.

"It was Mike, Mike Taylor." Gil answered.

"Good, call Brass and find his address and get a search warrant, I've got some things to take care of with Peyton." Sara said as she walked out of the room, Gil following in a hurry.

"Sara, what are you doing? You can't see her alone." He called.

"Don't worry, I'll take Nick. You go deal with her piece of crap boyfriend." she called back as she turned down the hallway.

"No one messes with my baby." she muttered as she found Nick in the locker room.

"Hey, you're mine tonight, put on a vest and grab your gun." She told him as she positioned her own weapon on her hip.

Nick sensing something was up, didn't ask anything, just did what she said. It was safer.

"You drive, I'm too mad." Sara said throwing the Denali keys at Nick as they made their way to the car. "The address is 1457 Doughty lane."

"Sara what are we doing?" Nick finally asked as they drove.

"Killing the devil." Sara answered.

**Alright I know it was short and I'm sorry the next one will be longer, but leave me your thoughts, please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay here is the next chapter hope you enjoy! Thank you so much to my beta Moochiecat ;)**

Oh, okay." Nick said, not sure what else to say, because they were at the address. Sara was out of the car faster than possible, only to see Brass pull up behind them and back up.. .

Sara allowed Brass to move to the door first.

"LVPD! Open up! We have a warrant!" he yelled. No one responded.

"Brass, open it now!" Sara yelled, her patience waning.

A moment later they were inside a dingy house, Sara didn't take the time to allow Brass to clear the house. She just decided to do it herself. She was so ready to be done with this entire mess. She, however, did not find any people. Only addressed envelopes, some to her, others to Gil.

"Let's go." She growled as she collected the envelopes and caught a ride back with Brass. Nick was staying behind to process.

"You want to fill me in Cookie?" Brass asked as he drove.

"No." Sara replied curtly.

He didn't press the issue. And back at the lab Sara ignored everyone until she found Gil.

"You! Come with me!" She demanded as she entered the layout room.

He hesitated. "Um, Sara, we need to tell you something," he said as Catherine appeared.

Sara's eyed widened. "Where is Leah?"

We don't know. When I woke up, both she and Lindsay were gone, I'm so sorry," she sputtered out.

Sara stiffened. "You'd better hope these tell us something of where they are." She snapped as she began pilling out the letters from the scene.

After they were all pieced together, they read:  
_Well now, I really am winning, I assume you have an idea of who I am now, and who I'm working for. However you do not know where your daughter or her little friend is. May I just say, the redhead needs to learn some manners. Anyway, I look forward to you trying to find them. Now you can't do this unless I give you a clue. So here it is:  
Expect a phone call from your little girls momentarily.  
_  
Sara was flabbergasted. "How does he know we are reading this now? How did he know? Leah was with Lindsay? This is getting to personal. It has to be an inside job"

"They must have help from someone in the lab." Catherine countered.

Gil was about to say something when his phone rang.

"Hello?"  
"_Dad, help. They've Lindsay and me. I don't know where we are, only that they have help in the lab." _Leah rattled off.  
"Leah, can you tell me anything about where you are? Anything at all?" Gil asked, trying to give Sara and Catherine enough time to trace the call.  
_  
"It's loud. Like the state fair. But I …" _she was cut off before she could say anything.

"Damn, I lost her." he grumbled.  
"Well we've got them. Let's go." Catherine said.

Sara didn't move. "Sara?" Gil called. She was staring at the computer screen intently.

"They are in more trouble than we thought. Mandy just e-mailed me the unknown prints. They belong to a human trafficker. Peyton and Mike, sold our girls to him. You do realize what this means. Right?" her voice was getting higher by the word.

Gil was speechless, Catherine broke into sobs.

Leah and Lindsay were huddled together in a tiny room, hands, and feet bound, and eyes covered. Mouths glued shut.

Soon a voice was heard behind them.

"You two beauties, ready for your debut? I'm sure every man will want to take you home."

**Leave me a review!!!  
**   



	10. Chapter 10

The number of police vehicles all heading to the same location, had never been this large, until now. But two missing daughters of CSI's pretty much guaranteed a large amount of help.

Gil had allowed Nick to drive, while, Catherine was trying to hold it together in the passenger seat, and Gil was holding Sara in the backseat. No one saying anything, weather that be for a lack of words, or just because of the magnitude of the situation, non of them knew.

Finally they had made it to the suspected address, everyone was moving in a robotic motion towards the building. Brass, and the police officers, followed by the criminalists.

Once inside, Sara, Catherine, and Gil had to let their training kick in and rule their actions, not their emotions. They followed behind the police officers, into each of the rooms. All of them empty. Finally they found a flight of stairs, leading down into an underground room.

"Gil." Sara called not actually needing to finish her sentence.

"I know, Sara, I know." he said. "I'm directly behind you."

Brass kicked open the door, and they all entered the room. It was dark except, for lights shining directly on the silhouettes of young girls, dressed only in undergarments. There was a number of men sitting in a line all with electronic buzzers, that connected to a source, that kept track, of who was placing what amount of money, on which girl.

Sara looked around franticly until she saw, Leah, who was standing next to Lindsay, holding each others hands.

"LVPD! Everyone stand up and place your hands in the air!" Brass commanded.

All of the men's heads jerked, back at the sound of the door being opened. Finally they all complied and were being handcuffed and lead to the vehicles. Sara, Catherine and Gil, made their way over to the girls. There were at least twenty of them. Sara and Gil embraced Leah first, and asked her if she was alright.

All they got were slurred responses.

"Gil!" Sara said panicked.

"They drugged them. They drugged them, so they wouldn't fight back." Gil choked out.

"Nick! Get ambulances!" Catherine yelled from her spot trying to hold Lindsay up.

"Okay, okay, we need to help those other girls as well. Gil move Leah and set her on one of these chairs. And lets get the other girls sitting down." Sara said, passing Leah over to Gil.

Eventually they had all of the girls sitting down, with blankets, waiting for the ambulances. Once they arrived and all the girls were transported, to Desert Palms, came processing, and interviewing.

"Sara, Catherine, you go with the girls, I have a feeling they are not going to want to be anywhere near the male sex right now. Nick and I will process this, and Greg and Nick will start on those scum bags." Gil said trying to take control of a very tense situation.

Catherine turned on her heel and headed out to the parking lot, Sara stayed behind.

"Gil, I thought we lost her again. What if they, what if they hurt her? I was so worried. I can not keep doing this." Sara said tears starting to fall as she found her way into his arms.

He held her close and said nothing, because he felt the same way. Finally she looked up at him.

"I should go." she whispered as she moved in to kiss him, he kissed her back.

"Yes, you should, our daughter needs you."

Once at the hospital. All hell had broken loose. Most of the girls were from different countries and couldn't understand what was being told to them and there weren't enough medical staff to give aid, or enough female CSI's to process the girls. This left Sara and Catherine.

"Okay, I already processed Leah and Lindsay, they are sharing a room and were already screened, so they're knocked out at the moment. They should wake up some time tomorrow, once the fluids and pain meds wear off. So split up and start processing, so we can get them help?" Catherine asked.

"Absolutely, just let me check on Leah, first alright?"

"Sure, I'll get started."

Sara quietly entered the room, and sat down an the edge of her daughters bed. She was covered with the blanket, so Sara couldn't see if she had any injuries below, her shoulders, which were bruised.

She carefully held Leah's hand, and allowed her few remaining tears to fall, before giving her a kiss, to help Catherine.

**At the lab-**

"Okay, you perverts, who's in charge? Now you're already going to jail for a long time, so fess up and tell who is in charge." Warrick threatened.

Nobody said anything for a while finally, someone answered, "Skeets."

"Skeets? Now where do I find this Skeets person?"

"You call him, his number is 987-4432."

And that was all the information they were able to get out of the men, because they didn't know where the girls, came from, they only bought them.

"Okay, this should be fun. Looks like we have some phone calls to make." Greg said as he and Warrick entered the break room, with prints and DNA of all the men.

"Let's get started."

**So will they find the man? Peyton? Mike? What are the results from Lindsay and Leah? Leave me your thoughts please, they make my day! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you telling me, you didn't give any of these girls anything?" Sara nearly yelled at the nurse.

"Well we don't have consent from them, because they're minors and no parents to sign anything."

"Okay, well you had consent from me, and Miss Willows for our daughters, and you did nothing to stop or prevent pregnancies. After it had already been confirmed that they had been sexually assaulted, numerous times." Sara was seething.

The nurse didn't respond.

"Go get their doctors, now!" Sara barked. When she turned around she caught the eye of Gil. Her façade of anger turned to worry as the tears started to fall. He had her in his arms and was trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Those bastards, how can they do this to young girls? And now the nurse is saying the Leah could be pregnant, we didn't find her for three days, I don't know what to do for her. I'm so lost." Sara sobbed into his chest.

"Me either Sara, I don't know either. Gil told her. "Her doctor is here."

Sara turned around and wiped away her tears, and tried to look presentable. "Hello, I'm Leah Sidles mother."

"Hi, I'm doctor Reeves. Should we go take a look?"

Sara nodded. "Gil, maybe you should stand outside the door." she suggested.

"Absolutely." he said knowing the situations delicacy.

"Hello, Leah. I'm Dr. Reeves, and I'm going to have to check some things out now that you're awake. Okay? Your mom will hold your hand and be here through the entire thing." She told Leah.

"Alright, now I'm just going to have you spread your legs, and let me take a look."

Leah's head was turned towards her mother, eyes shut tight, and gripping her hand. The doctor was quite for a little while, before allowing Leah to place her legs back down.

"Sara, I'm sorry but there is a formed mucous plug. She's pregnant. I assume you know all of your options so I'll give you a little while, but then I need to know where you stand, and I will personally, look at the other girls and take care of them myself." Dr, Reeves said softly leaving the room and letting Gil know he was allowed to come in. Followed by the nurse Sara had verbally harassed.

Leah didn't make a sound, she just kept her eyes shut tight, as if wishing she could will it away. Only to no avail her blood pressure and heart rate rising, due to stress. Sara was a stone beside her daughters bed, still holding her hand.

"Sara?" Gil asked softly. Sara jerked back to the moment and spoke to Leah.

"Okay baby, the nurse is going to give you some painkillers and a sedative. So you can sleep, we'll be right here when you wake up." Sara informed her.

"Hallway." Sara said as she pointed to the door.

"She's pregnant."

"What?"

"Yep. On top of all of the emotional damage, she gets this too. Poor thing."

"What is she going to do, about the baby?" Gil asked softly.

"I don't know. She hasn't said a word, nothing since we got her back."

"Well can you blame her? I guess we'll have some stuff to discuss, tomorrow when she wakes up."

"Yeah I guess." Sara squeaked out the tears starting again.

"Lindsay." She said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Gil clarified.

"Lindsay, she could be too and Catherine isn't here."

"Oh, my." Gil said turning to find the doctor.

"Excuse me you just checked out Lindsay Willows right? What was her diagnosis? I'm her God father."

"She has the same damage as her room mate but I didn't find a plug, it's safe to assume she's not pregnant."

Both breathed a sigh of relief, at least Lindsay wasn't in the same situation.

"Gil, we have to catch them, for the girls. And we have to figure out how to save Leah." Sara said with determination.

**I apologize for the short length and dark content. I have written rapes before, but I in no way am condoning that in anyway. It just goes with the territory of the story. Please forgive me if I have offended you in anyway. Please leave me a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Moochiecat!**

"Leah, you've had some time to think and we want you to know that we are not going to pressure you in anyway to choose something you do not want to do. " Sara told Leah as she patted Gil's leg.

"Yes, baby, we just want what's best for you, and we think you should decide." He added.  
Leah nodded and let that sit for a moment before she spoke. "I've thought a lot about this, and I know that no matter what I choose, they're all going to be hard. Hard on me, hard on you guys. Now I know most girls would choose abortion in this situation, but I can't. No matter how this baby was conceived it's genetically half of me. So we're linked no matter what, and I know I can't kill it. But I also know I'm not equipped to be a mom. I'm just trying to make it to seventeen. So I've decided on an open adoption."

"Open adoption?" Gil asked.

"Yes. Like I said, despite it's creation, this baby still part of me. And I'd like to know about my child, regardless of whether or not I'm the one raising it. This is the best of both worlds. I give my baby to loving people who were not able to have children of their own, and I get to see the child grow up happy and loved, while being privileged enough to visit and send cards, and things so they know I loved them and never wanted to give them up, but really gave them the best life by choosing their parents." Leah said, looking at her father.

He smiled softly, proud of her strength and thoughtfulness. "Well, I've no problem with what you decided. Do we get to help choose where the baby goes? This is our grandchild."

"I would like that. Mom?"

"I like it. And I think we can all live with this decision."

"So, now what?" Leah asked.

"You get to come home today, and I guess start on prenatal vitamins. And adjust to being sixteen and pregnant." Sara answered her.

"Okay."

"Leah we're going to go get things ready for you to come home. Then we will come get you. So you rest up." Gil told her as they headed out the door.

"Wow. She's tougher than I thought. Willingly giving her baby away. That's not what I expected her say." Gil said as they drove.

"Well, what were you expecting?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Gil. I have something to ask you, and I know it's a little crazy, well maybe not, but considering her choice and everything, maybe you'd like to move in with us. Leah's going to need all the help she can get, and maybe it could be a new start for us." Sara rambled.

"Sara I would love to move in. But only if you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay, I'll move in with you and Leah."

"So let's get her things set then, we'll go get your things. Deal?"

"Deal." he answered with smile.

After replacing all the bedding in Leah's room, and switching out her dresser, and entertainment center, plus adding a rug, two bedside tables, and a lamp - Sara was done.

"So tell me again why you redecorated her room." Gil asked as he wandered around looking at photos and books that belonged to Leah.

"Because with everything that happened I highly doubt she's going to want to be reminded of it, so we're changing her room, so she doesn't have too." Sara answered. "And my room is next, which you get to help with since you'll be staying there as well. But first we need to get Leah."

After bringing Leah home, she was surprised by her room, but loved it. But she was very tired and decided to just go to sleep.

"Have you heard anything from the team?" Sara asked as they lay in bed talking.

"Yes. They arrested all of the men, and are currently waiting to grab Skeets. And Catherine said all of the girls have been taken care of and are reunited with family."

"That's good. I'm glad. She's going to have to testify, you know. Her and Lindsay. They're the only ones still here." Sara whispered.

"I know. I'm worried about that. Maybe we can persuade the judge that, due to their young age and whatnot that they can do a recording. We'll just have them tell what happened separately on recorders and then give the tapes to the judge."

"I just hope he goes for it." Sara answered as she snuggled into Gil's arms, only to sit back up.

"What?" He asked, concerned.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That!" Sara said, exasperated as she hopped out of bed to find Leah in the bathroom having just thrown up, tears running down her face. This was the first time she'd cried since being attacked.

"Mom, I can't. I don't know what to do. I feel so bad." She struggled to get out as Sara held her.

"I know baby, I know. This is a lot to handle right now. But I promise it will be alright, and your father and I are here no matter what. Everything will be okay." Sara cooed.

Gil sat down with them and attempted to hug Leah, but she flinched at his touch and ended up throwing up again. After some coaxing Sara was able to get Leah to calm down and gave her some of the medication the doctor prescribed and put her to bed with a cup of tea.

"You know that wasn't personal right?" Sara asked Gil as she crawled back in bed.

"Of course I do. I let the father side kick in without realizing how a male touch would feel to her right now, regardless of who I am."

"Well it was very sweet to see, but she'll heal and you'll be allowed to hug her again."

" I hope so, Sara. I hope so."

**Leave your thoughts please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you Moochiecat!**

**Three months later…  
**

"Hey, honey. How are things going?" Sara asked as Leah entered the kitchen.

"Um, I've been better. I'm tired of throwing up, of looking at couples for the baby, and of feeling fat. I'm just tired in general."

"I promise the morning sickness will go away soon. And you're not fat, you're growing a baby. That is beautiful."

"Yeah?" Leah retorted, skeptically.

"Yes. So, what are you up to today?"

"I was planning on finally picking a family for the baby. I need to get that done. Do you and Dad want to help?"

"But of course. He should be home soon." Sara told her.

"Okay."

"Hello, beautiful ladies. What are we doing today?" Gil called as he re-entered the house.

"The three of us are choosing a family for the baby." Sara called out to him.

"Okay. Hey pretty." He told Leah as he kissed her on the forehead on his way to kiss Sara.

"Hey Dad." Leah said as she walked down the hallway to her room, returning a few moments later with boxes in tow.

"Wow, there are _that_ many?" Gil asked amazed.

"Yeah. Lots of people want babies apparently." Leah responded, sitting down in the couch and pulling a blanket over her. She picked up a lapful of portfolios and began to peruse them with a blank expression.

"Is that normal?" Sara asked Gil, concerned.

"I don't know. I would assume that it's her coping mechanism. I have a feeling that she is starting to feel the longings of Motherhood, and is realizing how much she would like to be a Mom, irregardless of whether or not she can care for her baby."

"She is going to be a Mom. That's why we are doing this." Sara told him, going to sit next to Leah in order to look over the files. Gil was close behind her.

By the time they were done they had four files from which to make a final choice. "Okay. The McClain's?" Gil asked.

"No. I am not sending her to live with a couple of circus clowns." Leah said adamantly.

"Okay the circus performers are out. What about the Shelly's?"

"No, they already have four." Sara answered.

"That leaves the McBride's and the Fishers'. Leah, you pick. Sara and I liked them both." Gil told her handing her the files.

After looking them over she told them her choice. "I want her to go to the McBride's. They live in town, so I can see her more frequently and easily. I also like that the woman is a stay at home mom, because her job is mostly phone work."

"Okay. We should call them, and set up an appointment." Sara said with a small smile.

"Yeah, Mom, would you mind doing that? Thanks." Leah said shifting uncomfortably as she got up and walked down the hall.

"Poor thing. I know how hard it is giving up your baby. Even if it's to the one person you trust the most. Thank you, for raising her the way you did." Gil said, hugging Sara.

"Thank you for giving me such an amazing kid. She's a lot like you, which is good. You're my second favorite person in the world behind her."

"Normally I don't like being second. But, seeing as how she's first, I'll let it go."

"Good. You've got a phone call to make. Enjoy." Sara said, giving him a kiss before following Leah to check on her.

**Leave your thoughts please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two weeks later-**

"Everybody ready?" Gil asked as the doorbell rang, alerting them that the McBride's were there. Leah and Sara nodded.

A moment later Gil returned with two people in tow. The man was tall and muscular, but had a nice face. The woman had chin length brown hair, and was tiny, cute as could be.

"Hi, I'm Lisa." She said hugging Leah right off the bat. "And I'm Brad." He said gauging to see if he could hug her, Leah allowed it. They then introduced themselves to Gil and Sara, before sitting down to start talking.

"So Leah, if you don't mind our asking. Why would you be willing to give us your child to raise?" Brad asked kindly.

"Because I'm not ready to be a mother. Her conception was not expected or wanted, but I love her already and I know that she deserves better than me to raise her." Leah responded.

"Can we ask how you did conceive her?"

"I actually will answer that one, with this." Gil said handing them a portfolio with pages in it. "You can read that later."

"Leah, I want you to know, that We have read your requests and I promise you we will follow through with them. Everything you are asking is more than acceptable. I know that if our situations were reversed, I'd want the same privileges. We will absolutely allow you to see her and keep in touch with her, and she will know who you are, and know that you are her mother and only wanted what was best for her." Lisa said taking Leah's hand in her own.

"And this is also why, Brad and I would like you to name her. She will always be yours, and we thought it would appropriate for you to be allowed to name her, since you will no longer be raising her."

"Thank you. For everything you are doing for not just her but me as well. I know she is going into a good home and family. I am honored that you are allowing me to even see my child, let alone name her. Thank you so much." Leah said hugging them both, before excusing herself.

"Is she alright?" Brad asked.

"She's fine. Nausea and such, plus this is hard on her." Sara answered.

"Oh I understand. We want you two to be a part of her life as well. So if you could give this to Leah, when she returns we'd really appreciate it." Lisa said as they got ready to leave.

"Okay, we will and this of for you. it's a box of things pertaining to the baby form the past months, as well as information about Leah's conception and her up coming appointments."

"Thank you so much. See you soon." Brad said as they left.

"So, what do you think?"

"I like them even more in person than I did on paper." Sara replied.

"What do you think this is?" Gil asked pointing to the box.

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait until Leah opens it."

"Guess so."

"Leah, honey are you alright?" Gil asked from outside her closed bedroom door. She didn't respond, so he gently opened it to see her laying on her side, softly crying.

"What do we do?" Gil asked Sara.

"Nothing. We just need to let her cry. This isn't easy. I think meeting them made it all the more real."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I love you Sara."

"I love you too Gil. Take me to bed?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Why, I thought you'd never ask."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish."

**Thoughts are always appreciated!**


End file.
